Unexpected
by xXJuuLXx
Summary: Wendy snapped... And he just wanted to go on a job with her... (I don't got the words to describe pleasse just read it)


A 16 year old Romeo walked into the guild, straight to the quest bord and picked up a piece of paper from it. He walked to the bar and sat down.'' Mira I would like to do this job with Wendy..'' he said (They formed a team few years ago)

''Sure'' She said and wrote it down. That moment the doors flew open and there came a person in with a evil aura around her body. At the moment there was wind in the whole guild. Everyone looked in shock to the litlle Dragon Slayer who was 15 now. Even Natsu and Gajeel were speechless for a minute ,but later you could see a little grinn around there faces.

He could just make out ''So she finally snapped ,huh?'' Natsu said to Gajeel.

''I'm impressed she could fight it for this long, Gihi.'' Gajeel said with a smirk.

''WENDY? What happend!...?'' You could hear several people ask. Others just hide below the tables. and said''Ohh boy, Natsu and Gajeel are bad enough ,but now Wendy too!?''

''Oh my..'' Romeo heard Mira say, he looked at Natsu and Gajeel who were now really laughing and he sighed. Didn't look like they were going to stop her. He walked to them.

''Aren't you going to do something'' He shouted trying to get over the wind.

''You really shouldn't mess with an angry dragon.'' Was Gajeel's respons. Natsu nodded his head a little.

''I never felt her Magic this strong... I'm impressed!'' Said Natsu. ''You can't blame her right..? She is always patience and kind always holding it back. Sometimes you have to release all your anger and strenght. And today she snapped.'' He continued while watching wendy blow wind at a table where Gray and Erza had to jump away from with their faces really shocked.

''We are doing that in a battle ,but she never releases it all. And now that she has gotten to learn real Dragon attack's a few years ago... Oy Yoy!'' Gajeel followed up.

''But i don't think she would just get angry and be like that... I think that she was very jealous and that together with her cooped up feelings had let to this.'' Natsu added dryly

''What do you mean jealous?'' Romeo asked a with a little blush. but no one seemed to notice in the wind.

''Well Dragon Slayers have a few sensitive feelings.'' Gajeel began. ''The importnants ones are jealousy, anger. Oh and overprotectiveness over other Dragon Slayers.'' He added to his story.

''You mean like 2 years ago Wendy and I wanted to do our first team job and you guys insited on coming to know if I was a good partner.'' Romeo asked a bit annoyed at the thought. ''Were you got all beat up and Wendy was so angry that she won the battle with even less power then she has now.'' He added while raising an eyebrow

''We wanted to test her real power and by the way you got beat up to!'' Natsu defended hisself

''But yeah, that job was the last time that I saw her put her feelings in her fighting. The feelings are a Dragon strongest point.'' Gajeel explained ignoring what Natsu and Romeo just said.

''But why would she get jealous?'' Romeo asked them. _She couldn't be jealous of them right? He met his fangirls on the way to the guild... and talked to them maybe she saw it. After all she came in just 2 minutes after him.. _

''I can see from your face you might know.'' Natsu said with a little anger, after all Gajeel and Natsu were like big brothers for Wendy. A litlle to overprotective brothers. Natsu turned his head when he saw Wendy grabbing the collar of Gray who had clothes on at the moment.

''Oy..'' You heard Gray say.. You could see to his face that he had absolutely no idea that sweet little Wendy could turn into this monster.

''Yo Gray! Fight me!'' She said with a sweet but devilish voice. ''Or are you afraid that i'm gonna beat you.'' She asked amused. Natsu and Gajeel were lauhing so hard by now. (by the way I know that she always used honorfics but after being for technically 3 years in the guild i guess she wouldn't use them anymore.)

She dragged him to the middle of the guild and blew all the table's away threw him infront of her and got in a battle pose.'' Listen Wendy i can't do it okay...'' Gray tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen.

''Hey, Natsu Gajeel do something.'' They heard Mira say. And in the corne of Natsu eye he saw Levy and Lucy holding their skirts down and nodded firmly in agreement of what Mira just said.

''The only way to stop her is exhausting her! But we can't fight Wendy'' He shouted over the wind to the girls. ''Who can even fight her?'' He asked to Gajeel.

''I don't think anyone can...'' Gajeel said back. ''Look at Gray and Erza.'' Gray was still trying to talk to Wendy and Erza stood by still frozen. ''She would already stop the fighting, she isn't afraid of Wendy she just doesn't want to fight her.'' He followed up.

''Hey, Romeo do something.'' He heard Mira scream to him.

''What can I do?'' He asked turning to her.

''I couldn't hear the conversation that good ,but i could hear something about sensitive feelings and jealousy. She came in 2 minutes after you did something happen on the way?'' She shouted trough the whole guild. but no one could here accept the two Dragon Slayers, Romeo, Levy and Lucy.

''If she is jealous of something over you then you should be able to stop her! Do it now i don't want Wendy to hurt her friends and when she snapps out of it she's only going to blame herself for it.'' She explained further. After what they heard he could feel Natsu and Gajeel's eyes in his back.

Okay you're going to do it. That was the only thing he heard in his head before walking to the bar picking up the job paper and walking to Wendy. ''i'l fight you.'' he said to here. Everyone's mouth fell open. ''_Just come close enough to her'' He thought_

She turned away from Gray towards Romeo. ''Let's start!'' She shouted excited. She blew wind at him and he jumped over it ran to her and kissed her full on the mouth for like a minute or so. All the wind was gone at once the aura around Wendy dissapeared. He was still kissing her and everyone was staring at them. Just before people would go to them and Natsu or Gajeel had the chance to get mad.

He lay Wendy over his shoulder giving her the job paper while she just stood there with her mouth open and a blush as red as Erza's hair. ''Come on i chose this job. Lets go.'' He said clamly while walking out the door. ''Good luck'' He heard Mira say.

And Wendy smiled and felt her lips. It was like a dream.

When they were gone everyone snapped out of freezing stare you heard people say''Aww! So cute.'' And things like that whil Gajeel and Natsu just agreed about one thing. If Romeo broke her heart he was so dead.

And Lucy and Levy squaled in excitement walking straight to Mira and talking about the newest and cutest couple.

**Maybe if you want me to i'll write more chapters sorry it was so much talk and not other things but i had to explain things! Tell me what you thought of it.**

**Ps: Importnant to know... Natsu and Gajeel were just having an argument before Wendy came in. As much as they hate eachother the agree over one thing Wendy!**

**Love RoWen**

xxxx Julie


End file.
